


Passions My Way

by insanewytch



Category: Passions (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanewytch/pseuds/insanewytch
Summary: Passions reimagined my way





	

Passions My Way  
Standard disclaimer applies, I don’t own so please don’t sue. I do own any OCs. First will be a little background but the story will start with Ethan’s return to Harmony from Harvard with his college sweetheart.  
Backstory  
Martin FitzGerald took off with Katherine Crane. Pilar Lopez-FitzGerald was devastated. Alistair was as well. Alistair filed for divorce from Katherine and sole custody of their youngest Sheridan Crane. It was granted because Katherine choose not to appear. Pilar was crying in the gazebo one day as Alistair was taking a walk. He heard her and something told him to stop. Alistair offered Pilar a shoulder and the rest was history. Pilar and Alistair grew closer until he asked her to marry him. She said yes and he got annulments of his previous marriage and hers to Martin. They wed in a small ceremony, attended by family and close friends. And yes Pilar is friends with Ivy, but she doesn’t know Ivy’s secret.  
Luis and Sheridan become childhood friends and then high school sweethearts. They both attend the same college and Luis does join the police force and Sheridan runs the youth center. They are planning to wed soon.   
Theresa does not have a crush on Ethan. She and Fox, who is few years older, are the best of friends. There is an attraction. Though both she and Fox try to not let that interfere with their friendship. Besides Fox, Whitney is Theresa other best friend. Though Whitney hides her jealousy at Theresa’s life. She wants Fox.   
Eve and Julian did have a child but he did die. Eve is the mother of Whitney and Simone and the wife of T.C. Russell. She hasn’t told her husband of her past. Julian has no interest in a relationship with Eve and the same goes for Eve.   
Julian Crane is very much like he is portrayed as he is on the show. He and Ivy fight back and forth. He feels that she is keeping a big secret from him. Alistair used to try to get him to get along with Ivy but that didn’t work.  
Ivy Winthrop Crane is a woman scorned. She feels tricked into marriage. She and Pilar are friends but not quite as close as before but close. Ivy also has a secret. One that will blow the roof off the Crane family.  
Next is the story.


End file.
